Animal I Have Become
by UchihaHatred
Summary: A flashback between Sasuke and Sakura. (A parody)


**A/N: Another one-shot to waste. Lol, this is one is a little more sad. There is character death in here, so if you like Karin, then exit the premises now. But if you don't, then welcome! This is my first parody, so go easy on me.**

**Plz review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Animal I Have Become**_

_**Summary: A flashback between Sasuke and Sakura. (also a parody)**_

_**Word Count: 2,485**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

* * *

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside_

A blond blur flew past the countless branches of trees, as two other blurs followed closely behind. The afternoon sun glared down angrily through the tree's numerous leaves that kept the heat from touching them now and then. The slight breeze slithered below them causing the grass to make wave-like movements.

An irritated voice pierced through the wind's silent melody, as she tried keeping up with her hard-headed teammate.

"We have to hurry! We only got one more shot at this, Sakura-chan! I'm not losing him again!" The blond haired 19 year-old argued, fueling his anger and anticipation even more just saying it.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Sakura sighed, and picked up the pace. She agreed with her blond teammate. What if they didn't reach him in time? Would they ever get another chance in the future? What if they weren't able to bring him back? Would they still have the same passion to try again like they did at that moment?

She seriously doubted it.

It had been two long years since they had seen Sasuke, and everyday did it cross her mind of when he was finally going to realize that they needed him, and that he needed them. She strongly wondered when he was going to come to his senses, and realize that killing the people that was responsible for Itachi's doings wouldn't make any difference. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't give him the power that he was so thirsty for.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

It would fuel his hatred even more.

Lady Tsunade told her the background on the Uchiha massacre a couple of months ago - due to Sakura's constant begging - and she was startled. she would/ve never guessed that Itachi had been the one responsible for his own clan's death. But it became clear to her of the suspicion that maybe Itachi was the one who killed the Uchiha clan. Before Tsunade told her what really happened, she already had an idea of who it was. Anyone would've been surprised if Sasuke had been the one to have survived it. Then her suspicion rose when he had left the village - for what, reasons were unknown at the time.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

"Naruto? Do you think we'll be able to stop him this time?" Sakura asked said person, while looking at the leaves that they flew past. Naruto was silent for a moment.

Why couldn't he had just said yes? Wasn't he sure that they could bring him back? That was the whole point they had trained. To get strong enough to bring their former teammate back.

"I'm not sure. He's gotten a lot stronger over the years. But this is why we spent so much time training, right?" He looked over at the worried pinkette with a small smile across his foxy features. Sakura returned the smile, then looked straight ahead.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)_

"But we're stronger. We have to be," She muttered.

During the two teammate's conversation, Kakashi had been eerily quiet. For the first time in his adult life, he didn't have his nose shoved in his porn book. He had a bad feeling about letting his two students go after Sasuke again. Indeed did Sasuke become stronger, but the chances of bringing him back that time were as slim as Naruto agreeing to stop eating ramen.

He had his doubts because of the small confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura that happened not only a couple of months ago.

_So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)_

**FlashBack**

_**Kakashi jumped back, and stood on the closest branch he could see. The battle was getting rough, and he didn't know how long Naruto and Sakura fell out from chakra deduction.**_

_**"RASENGA- S-sakura-chan!"**_

_**"CHIDO- Ugh!"**_

_But there's still rage inside_

_**The blast was blinding, and Kakashi couldn't see a thing. Not even himself. At that moment, the light faded out, and all Kakashi could see on the field - aside from the smoke - was pink hair, and his two surprised students.**_

_**A smile began to form behind his mask when he saw his female student in between his other two students. Her fist was lodged directly into Sasuke's stomach, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood. Sakura finally came out of her shell. This time...she was able to protect her teammate instead of the other way around. Kakashi couldn't have been anymore prouder.**_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_**A smirk crushed Sakura's hopes as a hand immediately went to her throat, catching her off guard.**_

_**She clawed and kicked in his hold as the hand around her throat tightened. If looks could kill, Sasuke would've been burning in hell.**_

_**His smirk deepened when he heard her sounds of struggle.**_

_**"Sakura-chan! Sasuke, let her go! She's our teammate!" Naruto yelled, trying to fight off Suigetsu, one of Sasuke's colleagues.**_

_**"Hn. I severed those ties with Team Seven a long time ago. She means nothing to me now." He tightened his grip on her neck, and chuckled manically. Sakura spat in his face, causing his laughter to cease.**_

_**Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, took a few deep breaths, and sighed. When Sasuke sighed, all hell broke loose.**_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_**Sakura gulped to the best of her ability, and hoped that Naruto would somehow defeat Suigetsu, and get her out of her current situation. She couldn't have depended on Kakashi's help because he was currently going up against another one of Sasuke's teammates, Jugo. Her grip clenched around his wrist. She wouldn't be a burden anymore. She didn't need either one of their help. She would deal with her problems alone. Without him or Kakashi's help.**_

_**"Bad move," Sasuke said.**_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_**Sakura felt his grip lessen, then she was dropped to the ground, clutching at her throat, trying to inhale and exhale properly. She was sure there were bruises along her neck, but she didn't have any more time to think on it when she felt a drop of rain hit her forearm. She looked up at the sky, and narrowed her eyes. 'Rain?' She thought to herself, perplexedly.**_

_**Sakura looked back at Naruto, and he was still trying to fight the white haired guy while also trying to maintain his chakra control. She knew that she was in trouble, but it was time to stand up for herself, and stop having Naruto and Kakashi always saving her. It was time to up her game.**_

_**Time to act like a real kunoichi of Konoha.**_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_**When she turned back around to face frontward, Sasuke was gone. She quickly looked back at Naruto who sent her a worried look before jumping up to dodge Suigetsu's oncoming sword.**_

_**'Where did Sasuke go?' She thought, getting up onto her feet.**_

_**Thunder rumbled the ground as the rain pounded onto the 7 ninja's heads. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down only meters from Sakura. She jumped up, and squealed, but then sweatdropped. She really needed to learn to stop being so scared of minor things.**_

_**"Rasenshuriken!"**_

_**Sakura looked behind her to see Naruto throw a huge wind shuriken to the orange haired guy. He flew back miles away, and suddenly an explosion was heard. She knew there wasn't time to celebrate because only one was down, and there was still three to go.**_

_**"Oi! Pinky!" A voice called out behind her.**_

_**Sakura turned around, and cringed. She didn't usually judge people on how they looked, but that moment called for special occasion. The girl looked to be around her age. Her hair was red, like blood red. She wore glasses that disguised her crimson red eyes. Her attire disgusted her. She looked like a complete whore. She wasn't trying to be mean or funny, she was serious. She wore black short shorts, and a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She had both her hands on her hips, and her face looked to be distorted with disgust.**_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_**Sakura secretly drew out a kunai from her pouch, and threw it at her, purposely missing her head.**_

_**"Hey! Watch it you little slut! You almost damaged my hair!" The girl shouted, running her hands through her hair.**_

_**Sakura scoffed, and pushed her waist length ponytail behind her. She was weak. Nothing that Sakura would have trouble handling.**_

_**"Whatever. I'm not a slut, whore. Get it right. My name is Sakura, not slut," Sakura replied.**_

_**Karin pointed a finger at the pinkette, and opened her mouth to say something when a voice interluded.**_

_**"You both are annoying. I'll finish the both of you in one strike."**_

_**Sakura turned around, and saw Sasuke standing on an uprooted rock with his hand held up to the sky. Lightning striked in the middle of the two girls, but only Karin was the one to squeal. Sakura stared into his dark orbs. A smirk rose to his lips.**_

_**"I haven't used this jutsu in a while. Only on my brother. It's called Kirin."**_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_**Sakura's eyes narrowed at his words.**_

_**"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun! I'm glad that you're here! She was going to kill me! I know you would've been worried, so I tried holding her off for as long as I could!"**_

_**Karin ran to his side, wrapped her arms around his waist, then shot Sakura a glare. Her eye twitched in sheer annoyance.**_

_**Sakura noticed Sasuke's jaw clench. Inwardly, Sakura knew the girl was going to get it, but outwardly, she also looked a little worried. She hated to see people get hurt. It made her feel somewhat responsible.**_

_**"You will die first," He muttered, then unsheathed his katana, and slit her throat like she was made of paper. Karin's limp body fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke spun the hilt of the sword, and slid it back into it's sheath.**_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_**Sakura closed her eyes, and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She should've warned her, but it wouldn't have made a difference. The girl was stubborn; in denial. Like Sakura once was. But that didn't give him the right to kill her.**_

**_She looked back up at Sasuke, and clenched her fist._**

**_"Why?! She was your fucking comrade! She was your teammate..." She casted her eyes down to the soulless body in front of her. She heard him laugh. She looked back up at him, and his laughing quickly decreased._**

**_"She meant nothing to me. Just like you, Sakura."_**

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

**_Lightning began to submerge around his palm, then struck up to the clouds above. The sky looked ugly, Sakura had to admit. Horrifyingly, the lightning came together forming into what Sakura identified as a dragon, and roared loudly. She almost had a heart attack. She glanced back at Sasuke, and seen his head hung low with a crooked smile._**

**_"Sakura-chan! *huff huff* What's that?" Naruto asked/panted beside her, wiping the sweat from his forehead._**

**_"Kirin. He said it's the same jutsu that he used on Itachi," She replied back._**

**_Naruto's mouth was gaped open._**

**_"It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed._**

**_She didn't reply. Sasuke was really going to do it. He really meant it. He was going to kill them. She didn't think he would do something like that. He was right. His eyes were closed. Revenge had finally taken over him. Tears began to prickle at the corner of her eyes. They weren't able to save him. They had failed to bring him back. Their teammate back home. Back to Konoha. Back to her. She sighed, and looked back at Sasuke who was giving her one of the most astonishing looks Sakura's ever seen from him._**

**_He was apologizing._**

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

**_It was as if he didn't want to do it, and was forced to. His face was blank, but his eyes told her everything. It was strange to see him display an emotion that she had never seen. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's rarely showed any emotions due to their arrogance. At least, that was what she was told. She wasn't precise, but once she was told that, she had always believed it._**

**_"Now, be gone...with the thunderclap."_**

**_Naruto quickly jumped out of the way, but before the darkness consumed her, he had just realized that she hadn't moved. He quickly formed a rasengan, and all that she heard before the lightning dragon clouded her vision was Naruto's voice._**

**_"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
_**

_(This animal I have become)_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about Karin's death. I just really don't like her. But anywho! I hope you enjoyed this little One Shot. It didn't really take long. Just a couple of hours. **

**Don't forget to review, fav or follow. It's much appreciated!**

**- UchihaHatred -**


End file.
